Gorzka cytrynka
Chris : 'Ostatnio w Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Uczestnicy zostali zmuszeni do biegania po zakupy. Nie brakowało tez kilku wypadków i frajerskich popisów . Pierwszymi którzy wypróbowali mojego wynalazku byli Noah i Bobbie i szczerze wyszło mi to idealnie ! Co za tłuk albo tłuczka odpadnie dzisiaj ? Dowiecie się tylko w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. W luksusowym pokoju '''Lindsay : Jak tutaj jest idealnie . Mogłabym stad nie wychodzić ! Kirsten : Tak , jest cudownie ! Caitlin : Świeży ogórek i zdrowa maseczka na następny dzień . Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Nie chcę wyjść na jakąś idiotkę , ale naprawdę było fajnie. No może poza tapeta i tymi przesadnie miłymi , ciepłymi Zaraz o czym mówiłam ? '''Caitlin : '''Alexis , dołącz do nas . '''Alexis ': Nie ja wolę poczytać sobie gazetkę a wiecie może jednak do was dołączę. O czy to nowa pinezka , bardzo kocham takie pinezki , kiedyś taka wpadła mi do brzucha i przedziurawiła mi jelita ! 'Lindsay : 'Łee , to straszne . '''Gwen : Flaki ci wyszły ? Ekstra. Jak wyglądały .. Zaraz w tym jest kofeina ? Kirsten : No i ? Gwen : '''Ona wybucha po czymś takim ! '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie rozumiem , jak można wybuchnąć od kawy ? Piętro przegranych Alejandro : '''No wyłaz z tej łazienki człowieku ! Blokujesz kolejkę ! '''Heather : '''Czy nie przyszło ci do tej łepetyny zużyć trochę mniej czasu ! '''Jonesy : '''Nie drzyjcie się . musze jeszcze zrobić kilka rzeczy. '''Blake : '''No co masz taką smutną minę ? '''Nikki : '''Nieważne , jestem zła . '''Blake : '''Poczęstowałbym cię cukierkiem. Ale się boję . '''Nikki : Czego się boisz ? Blake : Że ci go dam ! Hahaha ! Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co to miało być ? Żart ? Chyba on sam jest żartem . '''Sierra : Rozumiem .. rozumiem . O Cody ! Cieszę się ,że tak szczerze porozmawialiśmy ! Cody : '''Tez się cieszę. Fajnie ,że teraz już jest lepiej. '''Chris : '''Witajcie moi przegrani i cała reszto. Czas na kolejne wyzwanie ! W stołówce '''Camilie : i jak tam wygrana … Alexis : Pytaj , było tragicznie ale znośnie. Nie mogę wytrzymać z tamtymi czterema ! kim one w ogóle co ja tutaj robię . opowiadałam ci o flakach ! Cody : '''Chyba stąd pójdę … '''Camilie : Ale ty nie masz Nikki i Alejandro , a właściwie to gdzie Noah ? I jakie flaki ! Kirsten : '''Noah , przecież odpadł. Nie wiedziałaś . Co to za świństwo ! '''Darth : Gorsze rzeczy jadłem .. Tricia : Chyba się zaraz porzygam … Heather : Hmpf Diva.. Chris : '''Witajcie moi przegrani i cała reszto. Czas na kolejne wyzwanie ! '''Gwen : Nie minął jeden dzień , a ty już nas chcesz zamęczać .. Chris : '''Chyba za bardzo was tam rozpieściłem . No trudno , trzeba coś z tym zrobić . '''Nikki : '''Co znowu nam wymyśliłeś '''Chris : Dzisiaj , odwiedzimy pierwszy sklep i tam stoczymy dzisiejsze wyzwania ! Cytrynka Caitlin : 'O to mój ulubiony sklep ! Pracowałam tutaj tak dawno , co za wspomnienia ! '''Nikki : '''Co , co się stało !? '''Chris : '''Wiecie , że to centrum miało iść do likwidacji ? No nieważne . Zapraszam was do pojedynku , gdzie zmierzycie się z lemoniadą .. ten pozorny napój jest całkiem niebezpieczny .. I po kilku przeróbkach może być całkiem dobry ''Szyderczo się uśmiechnął i wskazał na cztery stoły z szklankami . '''Chris : '''Siądziecie na tamtych miejscach i pierwszy etap jest łatwy . Dostaniecie do skosztowania naszych owocowo – cytrusowo – chemicznych mixów wykonanych przez Chefa ! Osoby które zdołają wytrzymać i nie poleca do tej toalety z solami , przejdą do drugiego etapu i będą tam reprezentować drużynę , ale to potem . Chefie przynieś im po szklaneczce lemoniady . '''Jen : '''Hmm z moich ustaleń wynika ,że mogę wypić to coś .. '''Alejandro : Chyba musisz wypić to coś . Nie mam zamiaru przegrać . Jen : 'I kto to mówi . Ofiara z ciebie . Tak oglądałam ciebie w poprzednim sezonie i szkoda ,że tubylcy cię nie zabrali. '''Caitlin : '''Już idzie . '''Cortney : '''Chyba go widzimy ''Chef przynosi tackę z dzbankami i nalewa delikatnie napoje , jedna kropla spada na obrus , który zaczął się kurczyć w tym miejscu .. '''Wyatt ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mam do tego bardzo złe przeczucia , nie mam silnego żołądka. '''Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Jak ja lubiłam popijać lemoniadę ! Zawsze gdy oglądałam Plan piłam to litrami i nie powinno mi się nic stać .. Chyba . '''Chris : Zaczynajcie na trzy dwa jeden – łykać ! Kirsten : O jej .. Moje usta !! Jonesy : '''Wody ! '''Heather : Co wy gadacie to nie jest takie kwaśnie ! Sierra : OH , Nie !! NIE !! Cortney : '''Chyba zaraz .. żołądek mi … '''Alejandro : '''Dawaj sole … Po kilku minutach narzekania '''Chris : Hahaha , zabawa się nie rozkręca a już połowa odpadła. Zobaczmy mamy Gwen i Alexis z Blondyneczek , Heather , Jude , Darth i Blake z Klientów , Nikki i Jen z Frajerów no i jedna biedna Cortney z Zwycięzców . Kirsten ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mój język , chyba nigdy nie zmyje tego smaku .. a to nic mi nie pomaga ! '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Coś niesamowitego *rzyga , jak oni mogą to nam robić ! Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co to miało być , to było z cytryny .. '''Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Potrafię wytrzymać na imprezie , a jeden taki drink rzucił mnie … Przepraszam … *rzyga Chris : '''Jak dajecie radę .. '''Cortney : '''Dawaj kolejny , bo zaraz będzie tutaj gorzej … '''Jude : Ziom , ale wybuchowy napój . Oho . Chris : '''Cieszę się , bo czas na kolejny napój . Ten niestety nie jest kwaśny , ale ekstra gorzki jak lekarstwo .. '''Nikki : Oj nie wiem czy to zniosę … Chef przynosi kolejną tacę , wszyscy mają skrzywione miny Chris : Wiecie co , zmieniam zasady . Kto wytrzyma te dwa napoje , hmm wygra bo nie sądzę ,że ktoś z was dojdzie do drugiego etapu. Kto jako pierwszy odejdzie stąd przegrywa. No a pozostali mogą tylko walczyć o zwycięstwo . Tak więc kubki w dłoń i – Pijcie na zdrowie !Cortney ; Eh … moi Cortney : '''Mój język , nie mogę … musze … '''Heather : Gogh , mój żołądek .. Chris .. zamorduję ciebie kiedyś .. Chris : Tak za taka urodę , trzeba być pokaranym . jak tam wytrzymujecie ? Jude : Ziom , ale jazda ! Co za napoje .. Nikki : Aghh , to nie dla mnie … zmywam się stąd ! Jen : '''Nie , nie mogę .. '''Cortney : '''A co mi tam , dawaj te sole !! Puszcie mnie ! '''Chris ; '''Tak więc .. '''Darth : '''Nie .. co to … '''Chris : Zabierz go Chefie. Ostatecznie został tylko Jude i Blake , więc Klienci wygrywają . Pozostali idźcie się odświeżyć a z wami Zwycięscy chce was zobaczyć na eliminacjach . Eliminacje Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie moja wina ,że ja przegrałam . Ale myślę że ci frajerzy znowu wyrzucą chłopaka. Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Już pamiętam co wtedy robiłam .. Miałam obsesje po lemoniadzie . '''Chris : Witam was po raz kolejny moi drodzy przegrani . Głosy zostały oddane więc . Hmm 10 Chriso dolarówkę dostaną Sierra i Wyatt . Cody byłeś beznadziejny w tym wyzwaniu Cortney : Nie mogłaś wytrzymać drugiego napoju i kosztowało ciebie przegraną . Odpada … Cortney !!!!! Cortney ; '''Co ! Niemożliwe ! '''Cody : Uff , dzięki ,że na mnie nie głosowaliście. Wyatt : 'Nie no , do ciebie nic nie mam . '''Cortney : '''Pożałujecie tego ! Ja wam nie odpuszczę ! '''Chris : '''Pewnie ''Chris śmieje się i kolejka wylatuje z Cortney na pokładzie '''Chris : Tak więc kochana Cortney odpadła. Co za ulga. A kto będzie kolejnym frajerem ? kto dozna szansę przejażdżki naszą kolejka ? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki